


Journal of Macavity

by Leothefox8



Series: Three brothers [1]
Category: Cats - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cats, Daddy Issues, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Journal, M/M, Mommy Issues, Multi, POV First Person, parental abandonment, they need therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leothefox8/pseuds/Leothefox8
Summary: Even the hidden paw has a past!
Series: Three brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Day one

Ugh this is so stupid… the napolian of crime writing in a jernal… telling his story. I have no bloody idea why I wanted to do this… perhaps for my own Conscious or… perhaps to explain myself to my little brother. For whatever reason here is the story of Macavity the hidden paw. 

Despite how people might think of me, my early childhood was Pretty fucking great! I had a mother and father who loved me… at least I thought they did… and I was pretty sure I would get to be the next jellicle leader how wrong I stupidly was. 

Because of that my father trained me to be a great leader… at least tried to teach me… unlike my brother I will admit I'm a tyrant… and won’t hide what I Am unlike him… but that’s besides the point for now. 

When my father was busy my mother would try to teach me how to sing… emphasis on tried. We soon learned that my voice was far too coarse and rough to properly sing. As singing was a Failure she teached me how to dance… I did quite a bit better in that, my body even at that age was very tall and thin so I excelled in dancing, twirling and such nonsense… I may not have been able to sing but a was a natural in dancing.

That was the life I lived till I was around six. As at that age my mother became Pregnant… I was quite excited that I would get a little sibling so that I could be a big brother… how wrong I was.

The moment that the grey tabby bastard was born I was pushed to the side every one was in love with Munkustrap. He was the darling of the tribe. But I took Solace in the fact I would be the jellicle leader and that was what kept me going.

When I was seven, Deuteronomy announced that the everlasting cat had told him in a dream that Munkustrap was the rightful future leader of the tribe… and everyone was happy and celebrating… but no one even checked to see if I was alright… as my plan for my entire life was just destroyed… all the time that I spent in childhood training to be the leader was for nothing. That was the first night that I cursed the everlasting cat's name… certainly not the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

the next four years where the worst of my life.... Which is really saying something as my life has been pain after pain but that's neither here nor there. I was ignored by almost everyone as my younger brother got all the love and attention that I needed… Even when my magical skills developed the most I got was a `that’s good my son… now go play.’ But I could never play with the other kittens… They found both my magic and appearance terrifying, so I was left with only my magic. 

You might think I’m a little bitter with my lot at the time of my life and truthfully I was and I still am… however the neglect that I had received in my kitten hood shaped me for who i’am. 

Anyways I spent most of those long four years practising my magical art. I got quite good... very good in fact, I learned some of the most difficult arts such as flying, teleporting and shapeshifting… Those are currently serving me very well.

When I was the tender age of eleven my mother and father gathered both me and Munkustrap together and treated us the same for the first time in… well forever. They told us that my mother was pregnant yet again and that we would have a new baby brother. If I remember correctly Munkustrap was very excited at the concept of being a big brother, and if i'm being honest… I was also nervously excited… I knew deep down that this new kit would also probably be neglected by our parents… but i also knew that i would be able to be his eldest brother and make sure that he had a better time than i did. 

The birth of my youngest brother was… very unusual, most births of felines especially jellicles go very smoothly, however the birth of The rum tum tugger was especially violent and very hard on my mother.... Not to even mention that his birth was on a blood moon… a very bad sign for jellicles,. When I was a little older I asked my father what had happened still don’t know what really happened but he told me that my mother was severely injured by the birth and she wanted nothing to do with Tugger. 

With that and my father’s leader duties including tutoring the grey bastard the responsibility of teaching Tugger fell onto my shoulders. A kitten teaching another younger kitten… i might not really know the youngest anymore as when I left the tribe he cut contact and grew angry at me, but i know it is certainly a miracle that tugger isn't more messed up… but that's besides the point.

I was a tugger's older brother and he was my baby brother… he will never admit it but I was by far his favorite brother. I shared with him my love of Human mental music… he liked it… but he much preferred human glam rock music, I’ve only seen him a few times since i left the tribe but man he really took that music into his heart. 

I also taught tugger how to dance… he was a very strong dancer to say the least… even as a young kitten he was still big and made full use of his growing mane when he danced… I could already tell he would be a diva when he got older. 

However my life changed yet again when The Rum tum tugger got sick…


	3. Chapter 3

When I was the humble age of sixteen, Munkustrap was ten and Tugger the age of five the younger of us got ill… like extremely il… my father myself and Munkustrap all tough he would meet the everlasting cat before his time.

Tugger for his part kept up his cheerful goofy personality… even know he was getting worse and worse by the minute… I would not know it but he did technically die… a few times during his sickness… but somehow he managed to come back every time his heart stopped. 

I haven’t talked to tugger since I left the tribe but I herd rumours… I believe he figured that life was dangerous and decided to try every pleasure a cat could ask for… pictuarly carnal pleasures.

As Tugger slowly died where Munkustrap spent all his time praying to the everlasting cat… begging him to save our brother… it must’ve worked. 

However I spent most of my time crying… life had been so unfair… I lost my chance at greatness… I lost my parents love and attention and now I was going to lose the only cat who loved me. Out of pure anger a ran out of the junkyard into the worst part of the city where only the worse cats went. 

I was hanged up by two mean looking cats that called me “jellicle skum.” And such. I was so mad and in distress that I ripped them apart sinking my claws and fangs into them… it felt good… no it felt great. 

Soon I was standing covered in blood… with the full moon hanging over my head illuminating the body’s of the cats I had killed.


End file.
